


From Abandonment and Neglecting to Salvation and Happiness

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Creature Harry, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Gryffindors - Freeform, Language, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Neglected Harry, OCs - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Renamed Harry, Slash, Slytherin Harry, Slytherins, The Potters Live, Twin Brother - Freeform, Twin Brothers, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, alive potters, ooc, twinfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting adopted by a couple who are half dog demon after being neglected by his parents who seem to care about his twin brother, Harry has a new life. He becomes friends with Draco after meeting him and soon things begin to change as they get older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Arashi: This is a revised and rewritten version of this work from ff, Neglect and Salvation. This is a world where the Potters are alive and Voldemort is around but no prophecy. Harry will have a different name, Ridire when he is being his true self and Harry while being under the cloak or glamor.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. The author owns the plot and original characters unless state otherwise There is no money made off of this work.

A small raven hair boy around five years old cries out from the bad dream he’s having. He wants his mummy and daddy but no one came. He trembles in his bed as sweat drips off his forehead. He sits up and sniffed. They are most likely caring and checking on his twin brother Austin. They seem to have forgotten about him again. He slips out of bed walking carefully out of his room, down the stairs to the manor kitchen. He grabs a small snack to munch on before heading outside.

He walks through the small forest surrounding the manor until he reaches the edge of the property. He plops down on the ground in the small clearing taking in the fresh air. He starts enjoying his food rather lost in thought. Suddenly there is a snap of a twig. Harry looks up to see someone approaching. A wide smile appears on the small boy’s face. He scrambles to his feet running to the woman.

He runs right into her arms and hugs her calling out happily, “Hi! I missed you mum!”

The woman name Tayla smile sadly at the word that the boy know seems to call her now instead of his real mother, ‘Mum.’ She answer returning the child’s hug, “Hello little one, how have you been doing?”

“I’m doing okay,” The boy whispered shuffling his feet sniffling hoping against hope about his parents back at the manor that they remember about him and what today is. “Today is my birthday but James and Lily seems to have forgotten.”  
  
Tears form at the corner of his eyes and rolls down his cherubic cheeks. Tayla tightens her arms around the boy as he starts sobbing which breaks her heart at the sound. With such care she rocks the boy in her arms murmuring soothing words in his ear.

She said softly, “It’s alright my little one. Besides I have an idea that will make it all better.”  
  
Sniffling, Harry whimpers, “How?”

“Would you like to be my son? I would magically adopt you, sweetheart.”  
  
“Really,” Harry looks up with hope in his eyes as a watery smile appears on his young mouth.

“Yes,” Tayla replies tapping his nose making him giggle a little.

“Who would be my daddy?” He questions innocently making the woman chuckle softly at the question finding the boy rather adorable.

Smirking Tayla glance up sensing someone come when a male voice answers, “That will be me.”

The boy frowns looking over his shoulder at the new being that came out of the woods. He asks, eyes narrow a little bit warily, “Who are you?”

Tayla answers, “This is Damien Harry. He’s my mate.”  
  
“Oh,” The boy said nodding in understanding before his shyness comes up at him again. “That is nice if you are my new daddy.”  
  
Damien already heard a lot of the boy’s story from his mate gives a soft and kind smile not wanting to scare the child any more than it seems he is right now.

“Are you ready, Kid?” He asks getting Harry to nod.

Tayla adds, “Good, but I do have to warn you it will be painful process.”

Harry gulps a little but takes a deep breath and puffs out his chest giving a brave look as Damien and Tayla takes out daggers to start the process. They slash their palms and clasp each other’s hands over the boy’s head. They start to change as the blood on their hands turn silver and a drop falls on Harry’s head. The chanting continues as the silvery substance grows and spreads to cover Harry’s entire body. It then seeps into the boy’s skin and he starts to change. Soon he starts to scream falling into Damien’s arms. Gradually the change starts to come to an end. Harry open his eyes revealing instead of green eyes he inherited from his mother to silver color ones gazing up at his new parents.

Damien smiles down at his newly adopted son telling the boy, “Since both Tayla and I are half=demons so are you, cub.”

Harry grins and holds out his hands to inspect them. He notices they seem to be the same except for the fact that his nails are now long and sharp. He reaches up on top of his head to feel appear of furry white ears twitching under his fingertips. His grin grows into a huge smile revealing a pair of canine fangs his raven hair has silver streaks.  
  
Tayla strokes the raven and silver locks commenting, “Now the issue for your name. Our last name happens to be Darknight. Your first name shall be Ridire.”

“Sirius for your middle name,” Damien adds.

“That’s my uncle Padfoot’s name!” the boy crows happily to have something the same to his beloved uncle who always seems to take the time to spend with him when he’s able to make it over to Potter Manor.

The adults chuckle at their child’s antics. She takes the boy from her mate’s arms into hers and hugs him crooning, “My little Ridire Sirius Dark night.” She soon became serious. “You will need to be trained. You will have new powers now being our son. I want to teach use the use of weapons and hand-to-hand combat. For now it’s getting late. I’m sorry, baby, but you have to stay with the Potter’s still. Otherwise, your Uncle Sirius might become suspicious because you disappeared. We’ll visit and see you every day, Okay?”

Ridire nods in understanding waiting for his mother’s lesson paying close attention sensing it’s rather important.

“Good. I need to place a spell on you so no one can get suspicious of your new look. Come back here in this same location tomorrow and truly begin your training, Ridire.”

“Yes Mummy,” Ridire answers.

“Wonderful now hold still dear.”  
  
Ridire remain still as Tayla said a word. He changes back into ‘Harry.’ He hugs his parents and turns back in the direction of the manor

* * *

 

*~*Five Years Later*~*

Harry wakes up and gets out of bed. He quickly throws on some clothes before hurrying down stairs to eat breakfast. He eats quickly and soon speeds straight out the door running into his uncle Remus, Who is also known as Moony. They tumble on the ground causing Sirius to laugh.

“Where are you up to in such a hurry, Cub?” Remus asks looking at the ten year old.

Harry gets up giving an apologetic smile, “Sorry! I didn’t see you, Moony.”  
  
“It’s alright, cub.” Remus reassures the boy also standing up brushing off his robes.

Harry gives the two men a big smile and before frowning. He then takes off running to the forest leaving Remus and Sirius to exchange looks before following Harry. The raven boy enters the clearing with the two men right behind him. He sighs seeing both Tayla and Damien are already there. They have hidden their ears, fangs, and claws showing they are half-dog demons. Harry runs up to the couple and hugs them as his mother affection runs a hand through his hair.

“You’re late, young one,” She scolds the boy causing him to shuffle his feet in embarrassment and lightly blush.

“Sorry, I run into Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony.” The boy answer abash look behind him rather apologetically towards Remus.

“Literally,” Remus adds teasingly giving a warm smile towards the boy to show no hard feelings.

Tayla looks at the two men carefully. She could tell they care about her son rather gratefully as if he’s their own.  She said with a raise brow, “So this is the infamous Padfoot and Moony I heard about. I want to thank you gentlemen for looking after Harry when James and Lily wouldn’t.”  
  
Damien hums in agreement causing Sirius to frown in confusion. “Don’t mind me asking but who are you?”  
  
Damien smirks answering, “Forgive us for not introducing ourselves. I’m Damien Darknight and this is my mate Tayla.”

Startled by the term only use to for creature inheritances only or werewolf, Remus stammers in surprise, “Mate!?”  
  
“Really Moony even I heard of the term,” Sirius grumbles shaking his head before taking a look at the couple with a frown sensing something didn’t seem right.

Tayla not even offended by the surprise look on the brunette’s face she explains, “Yes. Both Damien and I are half-blooded Dog Demons.”

“Hm that makes sense since full blooded are mostly located in Japan, correct?” Sirius question intrigue much to the others surprise.

“You don’t look like it though,” Remus adds looking at Sirius in confusion before looking at the Darknights as Harry rocks on ball of his feet watching with interest.

The two share a look before dropping their glamours surprising the two men who gape at them while Harry moves towards Tayla whispering in her ear making her have a thoughtful expression and nod at his request.

“I believe that will be alright. Don’t you agree Damien?”  
  
“Agree upon what? Damien asks tilting his head aside gazing at his mate than his pup in confusion.

“Tell these two about Harry.” Tayla murmurs softly nodding towards the ten year old have a hopeful look in his eyes.

Damien sighs running a hand through his hair, “If that’s what he wishes than its fine with me.

Looking at Harry, he nods hopping from one foot to the other still silently pleading making Tayla chuckle at his antics which transpire over the years he spent time with them instead of the Potters. She smiles at Damien silently giving her response that it’s what Harry wants.

Damien turns to the two confuse looking men said, “As you know the Potters neglected their own, Harry.”  
  
Remus and Sirius nods feeling anger at James and Lily just as Tayla takes over telling the story. “Well Harry use to come here every day alone and just cry until one day I found him and comforted the poor thing. We soon became friends than upon his fifth birthday, he receives no parents from the potters. Let me explain this before I continue, because of medical reasons I couldn’t have children of my own. Feel bad for Harry I ask him if he wish to be Damien and my son. He accepted which let us perform a magical adoption ritual. So officially he’s our son.

Sirius smiles softly at his godson rather happy with him while Remus asks, “What’s your new name, Harry?”

With a cheeky smile, Harry puff out his chest laughing, “I’m now Ridire Sirius Darknight. “ He turns to his mother. “Can you take off the glamour, Mum?”

Tayla nods waving her hand and the boy’s appearance melt into that of Ridire. Ridire grin at hi two uncles. A gleam enters in his eyes which both Sirius and Remus are rather cautious about. They notice Ridire back into the trees disappearing from sight. They gaze around wondering where he taken off to.  Tayla and Damien smirk watching this with amusement. Ridire pounces on the two unsuspected men knocking them to the ground causing his parents to burst into laughter. Ridire looks down wearing a smirk earning two scowls from Remus and Sirius before he gets up.

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly answering, “Sorry Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony. I just couldn’t resist doing that.”  
  
Laughing a bit more before wiping a tear from her eye, Tayla tells Ridire, “Come on young one. We still must continue your training.

Ridire gives a half smile saying sweetly earning an eye roll, “Yes Mum.”  
  
Damien said kindly, “The two of you may watch though please stand off to the side since we do get right into it.”  
  
Remus and Sirius understood move to the sidelines curious what Ridire have learn under his loving parents. Ridire falls into a defensive stance watching warily wondering what his parents would do since there is no warning when they would attack.

Damien lunges at the boy pulling a sword from what it seems like thin air. Ridire also pulling a sword quickly parries the blow. Tayla now with her own leaps into the fight to see how much their son improved from all of his training so far. Ridire continues to defend and attack his parents. He manages to bring his father out of the fight first. He scowls seeing his mother smirking at him. She is always the better fighter between the two. Soon Ridire feels his sword spin out of his hand and the feel of cold metal of a blade press into the soft flesh of his neck.

He growls rather disappointed to have lost once again from his mother as she smiles telling him, “I won. You still have much to learn Ridire.”

Hearing his father laugh and now release from his mother’s sword, they cast their weapons aside. Ridire raise his hands into firsts before launching at his parents to begin their hand-to-hand combat. Tayla blocks the punch as her mate leaps out of the way. They dance and throw punches poking fun at the other. Damien pulling out earlier hands tips to his son who takes them in like a sponge. He crows happily as Rider manage to defeat his mother making him smile

Tayla smiles rather please with Ridire’s process and tell him so; pride heard in her voice makes Ridire smile and ducks his head happy to improve greatly, “You done well Ridire. I’ll end your training for tonight since it’s in fact your birthday.  
  
Ridire folds his hand in front of him and bows said, “Thank you, Mum.”

“Now for one of the few gifts,” She said catching the boy’s attention.

His ears perk up, “Really?”

Damien chuckles, “Yes little one. Come along now. Your parents are at the edge of the clearing.”  
  
Ridire nods racing in the direction where the packages are and tears them open listening to the adults’ laughter. He receives a dagger from his parents along with books on magic. He grins seeing he also receive a big book on potions which will help him down the road.  
  
Remus and Sirius calls out to the boy holding their own presents for him, “We got you presents as well cub.”

Ridire walks over to them and takes the package from Sirius’s hands. He opens it smiling a true smile. It’s an amulet made out of mithril. It’s in the shape of the moon with the center having a blood-red gem.  
  
Sirius said, “It has some protection charms and it’s also password-activated Portkey. When it’s activated, it will send you to a safe place or any destination you want by picturing it clearly in your mind. The pass word is ‘Salvation.’”

Tayla smiles faintly hearing the pass word stating, “Fitting.”  
  
The adults watch the ten year old as he takes it in. Salvation indeed is fitting for a password. Once forgotten and to finally be remember by others nut at the cost there is the long-term damage not easily fix. It may never be though only time will tell, but even then it’s uncertain.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the twin brother and James's attitude with Remus and Sirius seeing something is up with Harry. Other than more interactions between Ridire/Harry with Tayla and Damien before a trip to Diagon Alley where Harry will meet his best friend.

Harry runs faster running from Sirius and Remus calling over his shoulder, “You can’t catch me!”  
  
Sirius quickly transforms into his animagus form causing Harry to gulp and move quicker. Remus chuckles knowing there is no way for the boy to escape now. Harry glancing over his shoulder again to see where Padfoot is slams into someone who just portkeyed in.

 

The figure sneers “Oh, it’s _you._ What are you doing here?  
  
Harry stands up brushing the dust off of him keeping an emotionless face and states, “I live here.

 

“Really, I never noticed,” The sarcastic answer slips down the boy’s lips.

  
Rolling his eyes, Harry answers in the same tone as the other did having a cold smirk lift the corner of his lips, “I’m not that surprised. You aren’t smart enough to.”  
  
The boy pouts turning to the man watching with a sneer, whines, “He’s making fun of me, Daddy! Do something.”  
  
James Potter whirls on Harry growling at him, “Apologize to Austin now, Boy!”

 

Harry finally starting to reach his breaking point stands his ground and glares up at the man in front of him, “No. I will not apologize for nothing I have done wrong.”  
  
James slaps Harry across the face when suddenly Sirius runs up in his human form he glowers at his friend, “James how dare you hit a child.”

 

He won’t dare say since knowing James isn’t’ Harry’s father anymore. Harry smirks ignoring the pain in his cheek and states coldly, “Don’t bother yelling at _father,_ Padfoot. It only proves what type of person he is.”  
  
Sirius beckons Harry to come close to him to take him away for a while to look over the boy’s bruise cheek. They leave the two Potters as James yells after Sirius. “I don’t think I can call you a friend anymore, Sirius Black!”

 

Sirius ignores the words more concern with his godson at the moment than his former friend and his chosen one.

* * *

 

-A year later-

 

A raven hair boy runs out of the backdoor of the manor into the forest reaching his waiting parents before he changes from Harry to Ridire.

 

Looking with happy eyes, Ridire crows, “I got my Hogwarts letter!”

 

Feeling their son’s infectious happy mood, the two share a smile and hug Ridire who gladly returns the gesture. Damien steps back ruffles the boy’s raven and silver streak locks asking good naturedly, “That’s wonderful brat. Do you want to go to Diagon Alley right now or later?”  
  
“Now please,” Ridire answers hopping from foot to foot in anticipation. “Can Remus and Sirius come?”  


“I don’t see why not since they are your uncles,” Tayla answers watching the boy pull out a small mirror from his pocket.

 

Looking at it, he calls out, “Padfoot!”

 

Not a moment later, Sirius appears in the mirror asking with curious eyes, “What’s up pup?”

 

“I’m going to Diagon Alley with Mum and dad. Do you and Moony want to come along? I also have gotten my letter!”

 

Sirius smirks looking at the corner hearing a laugh nearby. Looking at Ridire, he answers, “Sure we’ll be there within an hour or so.”  


“Alright, see you than Padfoot!”  
  
“Bye pup,” Sirius laughs before disappearing.

 

* * *

 

*Diagon Alley, Madame Malkin’s*

 

Little over an hour passes by for Harry since arriving at Diagon Alley. He’s currently being fitted for his robes while the adults wander around. Moments later, a platinum blond boy is lead to the stool besides him. He notices the other figuring he must be a pureblood. The clothes and the way he held himself were big enough clues if you know what to look for.

 

The boy notice Harry besides him and ask, “Who are you?”  
  
“Harry…Harry Potter,” Harry said trying not to make a face.

 

The boy sneers, “Are you related to Austin Potter?”

 

Unable to hold back his scoff, Harry replies, “Unfortunately I’m his twin.”

 

Looking surprise, the blond remark, “Really though now I think about it, he never did mention he had any siblings.”  
  
A smirk graces Harry’s lips at the words, “I doubt he would.” Suddenly he frowns unsure of this new kid is friends with the royal pain. “You are not a friend of his by a chance?”

 

Looking appalled, Draco shakes his head vehemently, “Definitely not! He’s an idiot.”

Shoulders shaking as he finds the other boy’s expression hilarious, Harry comment wittily, “Finally someone that agrees with me. By the way, you never given me your name.”  
  
“Draco Malfoy.” Draco replies spotting his parents near four adults who Harry walks towards and he follows since both boys are now finish being fitted for their robes.

 

Moving closer to the group, he gives Sirius the best puppy-dog eyes, “Can you pay for my robes, Uncle Sirius?”

 

Groaning, Sirius looks up to the sky grumbling, “I hate you and those puppy eyes. Fine I’ll pay for them.”  
  
He goes off to pay for the purchases while the other three adults snicker finding it rather amusingly. Harry grins looking at Draco over his shoulder.

 

Motioning to the three, he introduces them, “Meet my uncle Remus, Tayla and Damien. The man who left is my uncle Sirius.”  
  
Draco nods his head in greeting to the adults before returning the introductions of his own parents, “And let me introduce my parents, Lucius and Narcissa.” Looking at his parents he gestures to Harry. “Mum, Father this is Harry Potter.”  
  
Bowing his head in respect, Harry replies, “it’s nice to meet you sir, Madame.”

 

Raising an arch brow, Lucius question, “Are you James Potter’s son?”  
  
Suddenly a dark look appears in Harry’s face along with a blank emotion in his green eyes. He snarls out coldly sending chills down the Malfoys, Remus, Sirius, and Darknights’ spines at the tone and those knowing him fear it may have push him a bit more over the edge. “He’s never was my father. He only cared for Austin, my spoiled brat of a brother that I hate to admit he is to me.”

 

He turns on his heels leaving the shop. Draco gives his father a dark look before rushing after his possible new friend. The adults follow the children as Narcissa tells off her husband and slowly reconnecting with her cousin who calls out Harry’s name and glares at the blond asshole. Lucius starting to get the story feels a bit guilty of his question and plan to give the boy an apology even though he may be stuck on the couch for a few days as punishment.

 

They manage to find Harry near the bookstore in horrible mood. Lucius manage to apologize earning a curt nods. They get everything else that’s on the boys’ lists until one thing is left, the wands. They head in the direction of Ollivander’s. Draco and Harry walk into the dark shop with the adults close behind. The boys gaze around trying to see if anyone is around when a man steps from the shadows.

 

“Ah I’ve been expecting you Mister Malfoy…and Mister Darknight.”  
  
Harry frowns rather confuse how this man knows his true name. he looks at his parents to see they seem confuse as he is. Remus and Sirius exchange looks. Narcissa narrows her eyes thoughtfully as her husband huffs and mutters about strange and peculiar wand makers.

 

Mr. Ollivander just chuckles answering the confuse group’s silent question, “Yes I do know what happen, Mr. Darknight. Now onto the wands! Hmm…how about you go first Mister Malfoy?” He turns around pulling a wand box down and hands it over to the blond. “Try this one. Yew and dragon string…”  
  
Draco looks puzzle wondering what this man is up to. He didn’t question it as it gets swipe out of his hand with another one replaces it. Warmth goes through him as the man state what’s his wand, Oak and Dragon Blood. Harry steps forward as the man gazes at him for a moment before hurrying off to find the right want. For Harry it taken longer than the blond has, it been nearly fifteen minutes pass and it weird the boy out how the shopkeeper seems to be delighted by the fact.

 

“Tricky customer,” Ollivander mutters rather thoughtfully gazing at the boy once more lost in thought. “Hn, I wonder. I don’t see why not.”  
  
He hands Harry a dark color wands which immediately sends warmth through the boy. Silver and blood red sparks bursts from the tip making Harry give a small grin at the sight. He asks, “What is it made of?”

 

“A wood with no name, the feather of a phoenix, and the whole wand is dipped in the blood of a full-blooded dog demon.”  
  
Harry blinks at the words as Ollivander proceed to wrap his new wand for him. While doing so, he keeps shooting him looks making the boy get on edge and snaps, “What do you want?”

 

“I remember every wand I ever sold. Now, no wand is exactly alike. Nonetheless, the phoenix that supplied the feather for your wand given another feather one time before and I have a feeling you will be very powerful. The brother wand of yours belongs to a powerful man. Dark but powerful and it is none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort.”

 

The adults gasp tensing as Damien, Tayla, and the Malfoys exchange looks at the wand maker’s words.


	3. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are on their way to Hogwarts where there probably new friends and some enemies along with hints of things aren't what they seem as well.

Harry gives Draco a grin as they sit in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They just already said goodbye to their parents and ready to head on to school. Before they could start their conversation of what houses they may be in the door of the compartment opens.

A gangly looking boy walks in causes Harry to feel his hackles rise seeing the boy. His voice seems to be bordering on a midge of a sneer, he ask, “Is there any empty seats here?”

Harry ignores the question seeing those eyes and attitude much similar to his twin brother makes his mood to worsen. He answers, “Who are you?”  
  
“Ron Weasley, I-“  
  
Draco roll his eyes commenting smartly, “ _Another_ Weasley? How many are there?”

The Weasley boy growls out, “Who are you?”  
  
“Draco Malfoy,” Draco replies causing the other to cough out which seems like he’s covering up a snort. “Think my name is funny, do you? I know you are the second I saw you. Shabby robes and a scruffy look, there is no doubt that you are a blond traitor Weasley.”  
  
Weasley frowns at the words turns to Harry. “Hello and who are you?”  
  
“Harry Potter, now-“  
  
“You’re a Potter?” The redhead interrupts finally making Harry forget to bite his tongue thinking of his Potter Name which he hates.

_”Yes,_ unfortunately, now leave,” Harry said counting to ten in his mind really being reminded of Austin by the minute.

The boy huffs before stomping out having Draco to comment rolling his eyes at the display, “Immature git.”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Harry drawls having the blond to chuckle figuring what is going through his mind.

He uses his wand to cast a locking spell on the door. For the rest of their first trip, they spend either talking or reading their schoolbooks. Suddenly, a voice wafted through the corridors, “We’ll be arriving in Hogsmead in five minutes. Leave your things on the train. They will be taken up to the castle for you.”

The two boys stand up and put on their black school robes. The train eventually slows down to a stop and they get off the train wondering where to go. A voice calls out through the chilly air, “Firs’ years o’er ‘ere!”

Turning in the direction of the voice, Harry spots an enormous figure in the distance and points him out to Draco. They walk over in his direction to follow him to a group of boats. They climb into one with another boy and girl. They make it to the castle and lead up to the stairs where the man knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal a stern looking woman whom Harry could tell would see rather fair with the possibility of being strict but it would have to be proof first. She takes the first years to a pair of giant doors telling them to stay put until she comes get them. Harry and Draco gaze around chatting among themselves feeling extremely bored. Suddenly a scream from one of the first years behind them cause them to glance up to find ghosts floating through the walls. They share a smirk and snicker at the obvious fright of the other first years.

Soon the stern woman returns and takes them into the Great Hall. Harry and Draco peer around with identical mask of concealed awe. The Hall breathtaking and much what they heard about from Remus and Sirius told them before they gotten on the train. All the first years lead up to a stool where a frayed and dirty hat rest on top of it. A rip near the bottom open and the Hat starts singing. When it finishes it song, the stern witch, Professor McGonagall announces the first year student to come up to be place in their house.

Eventually, McGonagall calls out Draco’s name and he goes up to have the hat place on his head. It barely touches him before it calls out Slytherin. More names are called until it got to “Potter, Austin.”  
  
Austin grin runs up to put on the hat. It takes a few minutes later to have it call out, “Gryffindor!”

A smirk starts forming at the corner of Harry’s lips waiting for his name to be said. “Potter, Harry.”  
  
Whispers spread across the hall, “The Potters have two sons?”  
  
Harry walks up glancing at the woman than the hat before placing it on his head. Soon a voice enters his mind rather surprising the boy. ‘Interesting….Very interesting, I must say. Ah, the adopted son of Damien and Tayla…Now Mr. Darknight…I don’t believe it will be hard to place you…SLYTHERIN!”

Harry takes off the hat nodding his thanks before walking to his new table. There are many whispers going around him that a Potter being sorted into Slytherin. He looks at the Head Table to find the Headmaster’s brows furrow. Not trusting this man one bit, harry decide to be cautious around him. He continues to look at the rest of the teacher when he stops at a regal looking black hair man. He frowns looking at Draco by his side.

“Who is that teacher,” He whispers.

Looking confused himself, the blond answers, “Not sure. He must be new though I do know all of the others.”

Suddenly Dumbledore stands up, Harry realize the sorting is over. He tunes out the old man until he heard, “And one last thing before we eat. I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Lenox!”

 

Harry claps around with the others. He leans against Draco muttering, “Something is off about him.”  
  
Draco nods knowing Harry usually has good instincts and never been wrong. He mutters, “We’ll just have to be careful around him.”  
  
Harry hums turning to the table now covered with food.

**Author's Note:**

> Ridire I believe it means ‘Knight’ in Irish but not quite positive. If it’s wrong please correct me and I’ll put the right translation. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
